starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Йаддль
Йаддль ( ) — могущественный и мудрый мастер-джедай, которая долгое время состояла в Высшем совете джедаев. Йаддль была известна тем, что она представляла расу, к которой принадлежали мастера Йода, Вандар Токар, Минч и Отег. Йаддль было 477 лет на момент вторжения на Набу. Она была вполне молода по сравнению с магистром Йодой, который был практически вдвое старше её. Биография thumb|left|Йаддль Йаддль была известна состраданием, терпением и мастерством в древнем и запрещенном искусстве Морихро, позволяющем с помощью Силы убить другого, не приблизившись при этом к Тёмной стороне Силы. Опасаясь того, что навык этот может быть использован во зло, она научила ему лишь немногих из её учеников. Йаддль обучила искусству Морихро Сарточи Рамора, который в дальнейшем использовал этот навык на джеонозийцах, которые пленили его, до того, как он пал на тёмную сторону Силы. Йаддль была главой Библиотеки в Храме джедаев. Там она нашла необычный голокрон. С его помощью она и узнала об искусстве Морихро. Как и другие представители её расы, она имела необычайные навыки акробатики, которые ещё усиливались с помощью Силы. К тому же, после исследования мастерства Морихро, у неё появилась необычная связь с Силой. Йаддль в системе Коба thumb|Полвин Кут в попытке убежатьПриблизительно в 300 ДБЯ, она, будучи падаваном Полвина Кута, отправились в систему Коба, чтобы урегулировать конфликт между местными властями и мятежниками под предводительством военачальника Тулака. Два джедая были найдены шпионами, после чего были заманены в засаду и захвачены в плен силами Тулака. При попытке побега джедаев учитель Йаддль, Полвин Кут, был убит, а сам падаван была вновь схвачена. В гневе Тулак заключил Йаддль в темницу, находившуюся глубоко под землёй. Там она находилась более столетия. Мятежники на планете продолжали бороться и добились своего. На планете была установлена тирания. Всё это время одинокий джедай оттачивала своё мастерство Силы и готовилась использовать любой подвернувшийся шанс на побег. И такой шанс появился, когда произошло колоссальное землетрясение, которое создало в земле трещину и дало возможность всем узникам обрести свободу. Однако вместо того, чтобы немедленно вернуться на Корусант, она оставалась на планете и начала помогать кобанианцам восстанавливать их опустошенный мир. Усилия Йаддль привлекли внимание наследника Тулака, Калута, который боролся с Йаддль. Йаддль вступила в битву с тираном и вышла победительницей. Система Коба стала свободной и изъявила желание вновь войти в состав Республики. Когда Йаддль наконец вернулась на Корусант, Совет джедаев решил, что ее пленение в течение ста лет и последующее освобождение системы Коба от тирании — достаточные основания для присвоения не только ранга мастера, но и предоставления для неё места в Совете джедаев. В то время Йаддль обучила множество падаванов, включая Оппо Ранцисиса и Эмпатоджейоса Бранда, который пережил Великое истребление джедаев. Она была также опытным целителем и дипломатом и в течение жизни разрешила множество конфликтных ситуаций. Смерть Йаддль погибла в возрасте 484 года. Она умерла за несколько лет до Войн клонов при спасении города Наатан на планете Маван. Грант Омега, сын падшего джедая Ксанатоса, распылил химическое оружие, в частности смертельный газ, и направил облако газа в сторону города Наатан, в котором в это время находились Оби-Ван Кеноби и его падаван Энакин Скайуокер. С помощью Силы Йаддль собрала облако, сжала его и уничтожила этот смертельный газ, но сама вдохнула смертельную дозу и умерла. Появления * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' thumb|230px|Йаддль со световым мечом *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' Источники *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' * * thumb|200px|Эскиз внешности Йаддль *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Young Jedi Collectible Card Game'' * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * Категория:Женщины Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Представители расы Йоды Категория:Джедаи-хранители знаний Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Джедаи-целители Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту